


NO CHOICE TO MAKE

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds out Felicity and Ray are together and she was helping him as ATOM</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO CHOICE TO MAKE

Oliver was weary to his soul. He just finished his patrol. Diggle was still in his honeymoon. Roy finished his patrol earlier and left for movies with Thea. They had no secrets between them and Thea and Roy are very much in love. He was happy for them. Laurel did not join him today as she had an early day in court tomorrow. His thought like always strayed to his Felicity. She did not come in today stating she had a meeting with HIM.

He remembered her at Diggle’s wedding. She looked a vision in that red dress. His just stood there and drinked in her appearance until HE showed up. That is when he learned that HE was her plus one. He tried to be happy for her but as usual she saw right through him. He let her know he was okay with her decision but he failed miserably. The real shocker was seeing HIM flying around his city in a suit wanting to be a hero. The second he saw the suit, he knows Felicity has had a hand in building it.

She was his Felicity, his team, his partner, his love, his friend. He stormed into the lair, changed into his civilian clothes and went to her apartment to talk. He waited for a long time and she was not there. Assuming she is spending the night with HIM, he cursed his Malcolm Merlyn for putting him on this path, the path of arrow, the path in which he has to keep Felicity at arm’s length and lose her love.

He was planning to spend the night punching the dummy and entered the arrow cave smiling wryly at the name Felicity named their lair. There was no lights on but there was a small sound coming from where the cot where he used to sleep. It was a sniffling sound. If it was Thea, he will kill Roy with his bare hands. He flipped the switch on and saw it was Felicity who was wearing his hood.

Every thought went out of his mind. He raced to her. She looked at him with such sad eyes that broke his heart. “He found out today that you are the Arrow Oliver. He doubted it all along. He only wanted to hire me because of my connection to the Arrow. He blames the Arrow for his Fiance’s death. He used me Oliver. He used my help to build the suit. After you died, I just didn’t want to lose a friend and I helped him with his suit. He wants to bring you down Oliver. He wants you to pay for what happened to Ana. I broke up with Ray, Oliver.”

“Nothing I say is changing his mind. I am so sorry Oliver.” She had nothing to be sorry for. I did this to her. I put her in the position where she thought taking the Job HE offered was a good option. She just wanted to live her life. I failed her. I didn’t fight harder for my company. I didn’t fight for her. I thought about all the decisions I made and how much she was affected by it. Not anymore. She is my love and I will prove it to her and HIM. He will pay for making her cry. I gently kissed her on the forehead and said “It will be okay Felicity. It is going to be okay.”

I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT AND THEN TELL HER I LOVE HER AND I WANT A LIFE WITH HER. WITH HER THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE TO MAKE.


End file.
